Another Day In Paradise
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Aside from a handful of casualties, San Andreas was largely unaffected by the walkers... but will Rick and the crew be able to handle the normal chaos of San Andreas?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Light references to Home Sweet Home, which is written by Howl Of A Werewolf. Not sure if our stories will follow each other's events accurately.**

"You alright back there, kiddo?" Rick asks as he stopped the RV. He, Carly, Johnny and the others had pulled over in the Vinewood area.

Carly nodded after she had stopped throwing up… it had started as a barely noticeable sickening feeling which she figured was just from stress and worry about what the only home she had known for most of her life was like after the chaos but the rocking motion of the RV and Abraham's damn driving meant she couldn't keep her food down. Surprisingly, Rick, Johnny and Carl had found ration packs before the trip and Judith slept…

Until a slight crying noise made Carly instinctively stand up, walk over and pick Judith up out of her crib, Rick looking over his shoulder… and smiling slightly.

"Shh… it's okay, baby girl. It's okay…" Carly whispered, Judith's cries quieting down and the nearly year old baby resting her head against Carly's chest, right over Carly's heart.

"Mama…" Judith says, Carly and the others a bit startled… and then it hit Rick.

' _She doesn't remember Lori…'_ Rick thought sadly, his smile fading but he walked over and hugged Carly and Judith.

"Dada…" Judith says after looking up at Rick, who kissed her on her forehead.

"Uh, Rick?" Glenn asks after quickly looking outside, walking over to Rick and whispering to him as Carly and Johnny distracted Judith. Rick tried to help Carly up but Judith let out a loud wailing cry, almost as if she was saying _"Don't take Mama!"_ , Johnny standing up instead and him and Rick walking to the front of the RV… there were no walkers... but there was Trevor, Michael, Franklin, Lamar, Dash, Sally, Packie, Jack, Sam, Sammy, K8lynn and Immy, who had hijacked a military convoy.

"Well if there were zombies, he and the others killed them." Johnny says.

"I take it you and him don't get along?" Rick asks.

"That's putting it mildly… when Carly and I became closer, Trevor went batshit with rage and see that small blonde with the two pupils in her right eye?" Johnny says, Rick seeing K8lynn. "That's his girlfriend and she's barely 20." He says.

Carly rested a now sleeping Judith against her and stood up, quietly walking outside… and everyone but Trevor lowered their weapons.

"You wouldn't shoot a child, would you? Lower it." Carly says quietly so as not to traumatize the sleeping baby in her arms, Trevor doing so.

"We were all worried sick about you, thought you were dead and then those… things started appearing. But that was weeks ago, haven't seen any since…" Trevor says.

"Johnny and I… ran into a few people who can explain this better and one of them is the father of this little sleeping angel. So that safety switch on your weapons better be on." Carly says, Trevor clicking his on.

"I would never hurt a child…" Trevor says.

' _Bunch of bullshit!'_ Carly thought in an aggravated manner, remembering the repeated threats thrown at her and Johnny as well as Sam and Sammy.

Rick was a bit startled at that… the way Carly spoke to Trevor was eerily similar to how Lori was when Lori was pregnant. But he, Johnny and Glenn walked outside.

"We didn't drive 74 hours so you could shoot us on site… can we be civilized here?" Rick asks.

Trevor reluctantly nodded and everyone got into their respective vehicles, Glenn driving this time so Rick could check on Carl and Judith and Johnny could check on Carly.

"Are you sure you're alright, darlin?" Johnny asks, Carly nodding.

Right now, she just wanted to get somewhere safe, clean off and rest.

Tomorrow, she could figure things out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is taking an AU turn so unexpected appearances will happen. David is Howl Of A Werewolf's character and Amber is werewolfgirl022's character.**

 _He hadn't reanimated… he wasn't infected… he was alive, despite Rick trying to kill him…_

 _And he had to get out of there… to Lori._

 _Shane slowly pulled himself up and limped off… to hide for now._

 _Shane eventually reached San Andreas, accidentally knocking someone down and pulling her back up._

" _Sorry." Shane mutters, walking off but knowing that her violet eyes were glancing at him over her left shoulder until he heard her walk off._

' _She reminds me of Lori.' Shane thought after watching the tiny brunette leave..._

The light shaking of her arm woke Carly up from her much needed sleep and she looked up, seeing Rick… before starting to panic.

"Where's Judith?!" Carly asks after bolting upright… only to see Judith sound asleep in a crib and starting to relax.

"See, she's okay… perfectly unharmed and sleeping. She really seemed to like that oatmeal you made for her earlier." Rick says as he rubbed his hand up and down her back, Carly starting to remember.

Carly tried to shake off a dizzy spell but felt something hit her legs, looked up and saw Immy.

"K8lynn and I did a supplies run and she grabbed one herself… just don't put it off anymore." Immy says, Carly taking the pregnancy test and disappearing into the bathroom.

Carly paced back and forth a few minutes later, anxiously awaiting the results…

' _As if my nerves haven't been rattled enough.'_ Carly thought, hitting the timer and picking up the test before looking in the display screen, seeing _Positive 5 weeks_.

The exact time of her and Johnny's wedding night… Carly always had a feeling she'd get pregnant during her honeymoon. But if all works out as planned, Judith as well as Maggie and Glenn's baby will have a surrogate cousin to grow up with.

A knock sounded at the door and Carly unlocked it, letting Johnny see the test before Johnny pulled the 19 year old into his arms, the two hugging.

"Everything will be okay… you don't want to tell Trevor, you don't have to… but we should at least get you to Mount Zonah, just to make sure our little one's okay." Johnny says.

The newlyweds let go and the room door opened, Niko and Packie slowly limping in… Judith started crying in her sleep and Rick picked her up, cautiously watching the two who walked in.

"It's okay…" Carly says, lightly rubbing her hand up and down Judith's back. Rick handed Judith to Carly and decided to talk to Packie in the hallway as Niko ran downstairs.

"Who shot you?" Rick asks.

"Someone named David… when he tried to snatch Dash, she stabbed him and helped us out of there." Niko says, helping Dash into the house.

"What's up with Carly?" Packie asks, Rick taking a few seconds.

"Don't tell anyone just yet… Carly's pregnant." Rick says, Niko and Packie turning slightly shocked.

"Let's get you cleaned up, kiddo." Carly says, pulling Judith's pink and grey onesie and diaper off before setting the little girl into the bathtub and grabbing a washcloth, gently scrubbing Judith as Judith lightly ran her fingers along the water and babbled at Carly and Johnny.

"Tilt your head back and close your eyes, sweetie." Johnny says, Judith doing so and Johnny lightly running a cup of water onto Judith, getting Judith's honey blonde hair wet before gently rubbing some Johnson & Johnson baby shampoo into the wet hair, rinsing it out after a few minutes and draining the bathtub.

Carly helped Judith stand up once the water disappeared down the drain and wrapped a pink towel around Judith before picking her up, Johnny helping both up.

"Much better, huh, baby girl? Yeah, nothing fixes you up like a nice bubble bath." Carly says, Judith babbling in response as Johnny grabbed a diaper and some clothes for Judith as Carly changed into some shorts and a racerback tank top.

Rick walked downstairs, opening the door.

"Amber?" Rick says in shock. From what he remembered, Amber disappeared after Lori's death.

"Nice to see you again, Rick." Amber says.

"Rick, is everything oka-" Carly starts to ask as she walks downstairs, Judith dressed in a pair of shorts and a pink tank top.

"Is she your replacement for Lori?" Amber asks, Carly feeling slightly offended… and she could tell Rick was too, Lori was Judith and Carl's mother and Carly was only looking out for the kids, not trying to be their second mom.

"Come on, kiddo." Carly whispers to Judith, taking her into the kitchen.

"She's not my replacement for Lori… Carly and Johnny were on their honeymoon when they were ambushed." Rick says.

"By the zombies? I wish I was there for the fight." Amber says.

"It ended crazily… someone tried to assault Carl and Carly was having none of it, she killed the attacker." Rick says, Amber looking at him in shock.

Amber walked in and saw Trevor charge over at Carly, who protectively held Judith.

"Trevor, back off!" Carly growled, Amber walking over to them.

"Hey!" Amber yells.

"Stay out of this, lady! She's bonding with a child that's not her own!" Trevor shouts, Carly lightly rubbing Judith's back and taking her back to Rick as Judith cried.

"See why I don't want him around mine and Johnny's kid?" Carly asks quietly after Judith had calmed down, Rick lightly rubbing Carly's right shoulder.

"Get Judith out of here, what happens next ain't going to be pretty." Amber says.

Carly and Rick walked outside as a black Impala pulled up, Clint getting out and him and Carly hugging.

"I missed you!" Carly says as tears streamed down her face, Clint jumping slightly when he felt Judith's small hand grab his shirt but smiled at her.

"Well, hi there, cutie pie." Clint says, Judith resting her hands on his face.

Back in the house, Amber punched Trevor.

"Was that necessary?!" Trevor asks painfully, resetting his broken nose.

"I knew Judith's mom but she bled to death while bringing Judith into this world! Are you that heartless that you want to rip her away from someone just looking out for her?!" Amber yells, Trevor turning angrier when he saw Johnny running outside. "You better be grateful that I ain't wearing my gloves with the spikes on them." She says.

Outside, Judith was being held by Rick and babbling in worry as Clint helped Carly sit down.

"She nearly passed out. Have you all been checked out by a doctor yet?" Clint says.

"We just got back." Johnny says.

"Carly, what's going on with you?" Clint asks, Carly showing him the test as Amber walked outside, turning slightly worried when she saw how pale Carly looked and sitting next to her.

"Has he stopped yelling?" Carly asks.

"Yeah once I smashed my bat over his head." Amber says. "Hey sorry about before." She says.

"It's okay… don't give me that look, Doc." Carly says, knowing the look on Clint's face.

"Wait doc?" Amber asks.

"Yeah, I'm a doctor… come on, kiddo. You need to get yourself and your little one checked out." Clint says before the group left.

 **Mount Zonah E.R.**

"You do that one more time, I'm punching you in the face!" Trent says, trying to calm Alex down but Alex had bit him.

"Trent, take me off these fucking meds!" Alex yelled, both jumping when they heard crying and ran to the room, seeing Rick comforting Judith as Clint drew blood from Carly.

"Is he gonna attack like last time?" Carly asks once Rick and Judith were out of earshot, Alex eying Carly.

"Will you behave yourself?!" Trent growled at Alex, Amber dragging Alex out of the hospital.

"Kid, what's your problem?! Why were you looking at her like that?!" Amber asks.

"I wanted to ask her whether she planned to have her kid." Alex says, Trent running out to them.

"I'm sorry, miss. He's my brother and he's threatened to stop taking his meds so I dragged him here." Trent says.

"It's okay, I'm quite use to crazy." Amber says.

"I'm crazy?! That one having her blood drawn is too young to have a kid!" Alex yells, unaware that Trevor heard him.

"I'll knock your ass out do you hear me!" Amber yells.

"You? Tiny thing, only about 5'4", how are you going to take me out?!" Alex yells.

Amber slammed her fist into the side of Alex's head… and just like that, Alex fell unconscious to the ground.

"I want to know who he was talking about!" Trevor demands after storming over to them.

"Just some random teen who's becoming a mom. And it's nice to see you are awake, how about round 2?" Amber says.

Trevor walked into the hospital and heard Clint talking to Carly.

"I guess life just… hands surprises to people. First time I saw little Judith, I just… wanted to protect her. But Trevor just sees it as betrayal." Carly says. "So how has everything been here? No more of those things and no people infected?" She asks.

"We're all clear… and Trevor has no place telling you what to do, I saw K8lynn taking a test yesterday." Clint says, Trevor barging in.

"Get out of-" Carly says, Trevor aiming a scalpel at her stomach.

"Oh no you don't!" Amber yells, Trevor screaming as Amber cut his cheek with one of spiked gloves.

"Fucking hell, lady! She's not having that mistake!" Trevor shouts as Johnny runs in, pulling a shaken Carly into his arms.

Carly and Johnny ran over to Rick and Judith reached out, Carly holding her.

"It's okay, baby. He's just being loud." Carly says softly as Judith cries at Trevor's yelling.

Judith eventually calmed down, sensing Carly's tension to Trevor's yelling… and the infant didn't like her surrogate mom being upset.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is everyone alright?" Michael asks as the others returned, Tommy making some coffee and Carly fighting the urge to throw up… Carly could also sense Rick was thinking about Lori earlier.

Carly and Johnny walked into the living room with Judith, K8lynn looking up at them from the couch.

"He flipped, didn't he?" K8lynn asks.

"Threatened me with a scalpel…" Carly says after covering Judith's ears.

"And I scratched the living hell out of his cheek." Amber says, tying her black hair into a ponytail.

"I honestly thought he knew better… I really don't want my kid growing up without a parent like I did." K8lynn says.

"I only grew up with my Ma. Dad ditched us for a stripper slut when I about a year old. When my Ma died and came back as a zombie, she was the first one I killed... hardest thing I ever did." Amber says.

"I never heard my mom's voice… my dad died when I was 17 and I was out on the streets for some time." K8lynn says, Amber walking over and lightly hugging K8lynn.

Carly looked up as Tommy walked over with a cup of coffee, Carly shaking her head no and Tommy turning confused.

"I'll take that coffee, been ages since I had one." Amber says.

Tommy handed it to her and crouched down to Judith, who lightly touched his nose and pinched it.

"Don't ruin my nose job, kiddo." Tommy says.

"Aw, Tommy, she likes you." Carly says, Johnny walking over to her with a cup of decaf green tea and handing it to her. "Thanks, Johnny." She says, slowly drinking it.

"Is she sick or something?" Tommy asks.

"Question, how many times have you been dropped on your head?" Amber asks.

"He's just goofy. Ain't that right, kiddo? Uncle Tommy's just goofy." Rick says after walking over, Judith resting her tiny hand on Carly's stomach.

"Baby…" Judith says, Tommy looking at Carly and Johnny in shock.

"Wait for real?" Tommy asks.

"Yep… Johnny and I are starting a family." Carly says, her and Tommy hugging.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Oh, it's you! What do you want now?!" Anton says after Trevor charges into his apartment.

"I want you to assassinate Carly and Johnny!" Trevor says, Anton punching him. "I'll pay you everything I have!" He yells.

"Kiss my ass!" Anton yells.

"What the hell is going on now?" Lexi asks after walking in.

"He's trying to get me to kill Carly and Johnny!" Anton says, Lexi slapping Trevor.

"When it's not the Demon attacking me, it's you!" Trevor yells.

"You deserve to be pushed off the tallest building in the world!" Lexi yells.

"Why do you want a hit out on Carly and Johnny?!" Anton demands.

"Because he hates that Carly and Johnny love each other." Lexi says.

"She's carrying his mistake!" Trevor yells, Lexi and Anton looking at each other.

"It's not a mistake, it's a baby!" Lexi says.

 **A few hours later…**

"Hey, there you are!" Carly says, her and Trent hugging and Trent seeing her eating Spinach Alfredo pizza and chicken egg rolls.

"You have a weird appetite, tiny." Trent says.

"Says the guy who's convinced he can live on pineapple and Burger Shot." Carly says.

"I'm a bit offended by that, tiny." Trent says.

"Get used to it, pal." Paul says after walking over to them. He went to playfully shove Carly but her hands flew to stomach protectively and he backed up.

"Everything okay, tiny?" Paul asks.

"Yeah, just… no roughhousing please." Carly says as Amber walks in.

"Who's being rough to you Carly?" Amber asks.

"I just… wanted to play with her. Don't want to hurt the little one though." Paul says, lightly patting Carly's stomach.

"I think her husband would kill you if she suffered a miscarriage for you being rough with her." Amber says.

"Johnny's insanely protective." Carly says as Johnny walks in.

"Speak of the devil." Amber says.

"Ha ha. How's everyone holding up?" Johnny says after he and Carly kiss.

"Do you know how many other there in the group, apart from Rick?" Amber asks.

"Abraham, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Carl… there was someone named Tyreese but he was killed." Carly says, Amber breathing a sigh when she heard Daryl's name.

Later that night, Carly had pulled Michael aside, Michael wondering why.

"I'm pregnant." Carly says, Michael smiling and pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, what's going on down here?" Ashley says after walking in.

"I'm gonna be a granddad, Ash!" Michael says after he and Carly let go, Carly and Ashley hugging.

"That's great to hear Michael." Ashley says.

"Mostly everyone's taking the news well." Carly says as they let go.

"And let me guess the one person that hates starts with T." Ashley says, Trent looking at her. "Not you the other T." She says.

"Sorry. Just getting bored." Trent says.

Carly heard Judith crying and ran upstairs, picking the terrified baby up and holding her close.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay." Carly whispers as Amber runs upstairs.

"Is she alright?" Amber asks quietly.

"Yeah, just fussy… shh, it's okay baby…" Carly says, softly singing _Mercy Street_ as Judith calmed down.

"I haven't seen her since she was a newborn. She's grown up heaps." Amber says.

"She's beautiful… she's gonna break a lot of hearts when she's older." Carly whispers as Judith calmed down completely before Carly and Amber took her downstairs. "There should be some baby food in the fridge but she also likes soup and goldfish crackers." She says.

"Okay." Amber says, walking over to the fridge. Rather than opening it, Amber leaned against, fighting back tears.

"Amber, you okay?" Carly asks, resting her hand on Amber's shoulder.

"I tried to go back and get Lori's body. I thought it would be the right thing to let Rick and Carl to be able to bury the body. Just as I got her out of the boiler room zombies came charging. Rather than just trying to get her out, I left and ran for it. Rick didn't get to say goodbye to her and that's why I disappeared, because I couldn't cope with the guilt of not being able to bring her to him so that he could say goodbye." Amber says.

Carly reached over and wrapped her arm around Amber, Judith resting her hand on Amber's arm.

"Auntie…" Judith says, Amber looking at her.

"Amber." Amber says.

Upstairs asleep, Rick was dreaming…

 _Rick and Carly, who was about three weeks from her due date, were walking through a field._

" _See what I mean? No walkers, everyone enjoying life… it's perfect here…" Carly says, Rick hugging the woman who had become family to him._

 _The two let go… and Carly gripped Rick's hand, nearly doubling over in pain as what she thought was another Braxton Hicks contraction hit her but Rick turned worried. Immediately, he saw himself back in that boiler room, Lori losing too much blood and begging for Maggie to save Judith._

" _Rick, what are you doing?" Carly asks as Rick scooped her up in his arms, taking her back to the house as Amber walked in, setting her AK 47 down._

" _Amber, grab your keys and call Johnny!" Rick says frantically, Carly trying not to scream as she felt water and blood running down her legs…_

Rick shot up screaming but felt Carly's arms wrap around him and hugged her.

"Carly… is it…" Rick says, resting his hand on her stomach.

"It's okay, Rick… little one and I are okay." Carly says, the two letting go. "You saved mine and Johnny's lives… I want you to be this little one's godfather." She says, Rick smiling.

 **The next morning…**

Carly rubbed her eyes as she opened them, flinching slightly as when Johnny wrapped an arm around her waist, it accidentally brushed against her sore and swollen chest, startling Johnny.

"Our little one giving you hell?" Johnny asks, Carly nodding.

"I wonder how Amber's holding up." Carly says.

"Hopefully okay." Johnny says.

"Hopefully… I asked Rick to be our child's godfather yesterday." Carly says, Johnny smiling.

"And who will we choose to be the godmother?" Johnny asks.

Before Carly could respond, Trent stumbled in with blood pouring from where his gold tooth used to be, Carly turning away from Johnny and vomiting in a small trashcan, Johnny holding Carly's hair back.

"Trent, you idiot! Did you get in a fight?!" Johnny says angrily after Carly stopped vomiting, Amber running in.

"What's going on in here?" Amber asks.

"I… got drunk, somehow lost my shirt and tooth…" Trent says, Johnny helping Carly lie back down before going to rinse the trash can out.

"When any of the LS Hunterz get drunk, they get stupid." Carly says.

"Yeah just figured that out." Amber says.

Carly lightly rubbed her face, feeling Johnny's hand resting on her stomach.

"I'll be downstairs if you guys need me." Amber says before leaving the room.

' _Maybe she'd feel better if I asked her to be the godmother.'_ Carly thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Carly walked downstairs, seeing Amber was sitting on the couch, playing with a gun charm on a necklace.

"I like that, it's pretty." Carly says, Amber looking up and smiling a little.

"It was a gift from Daryl. We were doing a supply run into a town and he saw it and grabbed it. Our group used to say we're a love story of a redneck and walker slayer." Amber says before letting go of the charm and sighing.

"You feeling okay?" Carly asks.

"Yeah... just thinking, that's all." Amber says.

"I've been thinking too… I know we don't know each other too well but I want you to be the godmother of mine and Johnny's baby." Carly says, unaware that Trevor heard her.

"I'll think about it." Amber says. "You are lucky that you and Johnny are going to be parents." She says.

"Oh, you consider it lucky?!" Trevor yells after storming over to them.

"Trevor, you'll wake Judith-" Carly starts to say, Trevor turning angrier.

"They are lucky! Compared to what happened with me and Daryl, they are pretty fucking lucky!" Amber says angrily.

Judith cried loudly, Rick picking her up out of her crib and holding her to him as Johnny walked in, Carly joining them.

"I'm sorry…" Carly says, Rick having calmed Judith down.

"It's okay, Amber can deal with crazy. She's quite use to it." Rick says.

Judith reached out to Carly, who held her.

"Hey, kiddo…" Carly whispers, Judith resting her head over Carly's heart.

"I heard Amber say that me and Carly are lucky to become parents, unlike her and Daryl. What did she mean by that?" Johnny says.

"Amber found she was pregnant, around when Lori was about 5 months pregnant. Both her and Daryl did a supply run into a town. Amber fought off some walkers before going back to Daryl. She came up behind him and he seen the blood in the corner of his eye. He slammed the end of the shotgun into her thinking she was a walker and she suffered a miscarriage." Rick says.

"And she's had trouble trying to have kids since then? How old was she?" Carly asks.

"She was 19 when it happened. They haven't tried since, losing their child about tore them apart. Both wanted to blame each other for what happened." Rick says.

"Mama?" Judith says after looking up at Carly.

"I… I don't know why she keeps calling me Mama…" Carly says, Rick not upset by it and resting his hands on Carly's shoulders.

"It's okay… she never got to know Lori." Rick says.

 **A few weeks later…**

Carly was straightening up the house when she felt Johnny's arms wrap around her and his hands rest on her 3 ½ month pregnant stomach.

"You look amazing." Johnny says.

"I feel exhausted and sore…" Carly says quietly as they kiss. "Tex keeps saying that you and I are having a girl. Clint is adamant that it's a boy." She says.

"Well Tex has never been wrong with those sort of things." Johnny says.

"I've thought of some names…" Carly says, looking at Johnny. "Sachi Angeline if it's a girl… and Jason Riley if it's a boy. What do you think?" She says, Johnny smiling.

"I think those names sound cute." Amber says. "Sorry I didn't mean to overhear." She says.

"It's alright… I'm starving again, I had a feeling that those pancakes wouldn't last long." Carly says, heading into the kitchen to find the Chinese food but can't. "Jake, did you eat the orange chicken?" She asks as Jake walks in.

"No, I think that was her." Jake says, pointing to Amber.

"Dude, don't pin this on me." Amber says, Carly texting Trent.

' _Can you stop by Dragonheart Plaza and pick up three chicken egg rolls and some orange chicken? Baby and I are hungry again.'_

"I take it baby girl Klebitz is hungry?" Paul asks.

"Yeah she is. Come on let's go and get some Chinese food for her." Trent says.

The two ordered the food and returned to the safe house, Carly hugging both of them after they set the food down.

"Thank you both so much." Carly says, Amber walking outside to Daryl.

"Hey, Amber girl." Daryl says, Amber smiling at his nickname for her.

"Hey redneck." Amber says.

"So how are tiny and little one holding up?" Daryl asks.

"Is Carly really that tiny?" Amber asks.

"Oh that's right, I forgot you were tiny as well." Daryl says, Amber playfully punching him.

"She is rather small though… what if when that baby's starting to be born, it gets to be too much on Carly's body?" Amber says, immediately remembering that Lori was small too and had it not been for Maggie, both Lori and Judith would've died.

"Amber relax." Daryl says, lightly grabbing onto Amber's hand.

"But what if the baby's too big? Carly was already slightly underweight before-" Amber says, Daryl lightly rubbing her back.

"There is always a way Amber. It's okay, nothing will happen to tiny or her baby." Daryl says.

Amber nodded and both looked at each other… before leaning in and kissing, Carly's eyes widening in surprise before she felt Rick rest his hand on her stomach and heard him talk to the baby.

"Hey, little one, you being good today?" Rick asks.

"You kind of startled me, Rick." Carly says.

"Sorry, I'm kind of glad it's you and not Amber. Daryl doesn't even sneak up on her anymore. She knocked him to the ground when he did it once." Rick says.

"I did that once to Trent… he didn't talk to me for a week." Carly says, Rick laughing slightly. "I'm not kidding, poor guy thought I was trying to kill him." She says as the door opens, Carly turning and Midnight's eyes widening in shock when she saw Carly's stomach.

"Wait is this real?" Midnight asks.

"Yes…" Carly says, Midnight hugging her tightly and Carly wrapping her arms around Midnight. "M… you're gonna hurt your niece or nephew…" She manages to say, the two letting go.

"Sorry." Midnight says.

"It's okay… mostly everyone is saying 'congrats' or hugging me or trying to guess whether it's a girl or boy." Carly says, Midnight smiling.

"I'm going to guess a girl." Midnight says.

"We have two names picked out… if it's a daughter, she'll be named Sachi." Carly says.

"That's a beautiful name." Midnight says.

' _It is… I really wish Trevor would be happy.'_ Carly thought, Midnight resting her hand on Carly's stomach and knowing what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry that my brother will never be happy for the baby." Midnight says.

"He sees the baby as a betrayal to him… and that's not the Trevor I once called Uncle T…" Carly says, tears forming. "Sorry… hormones." She says.

"It's okay, before been there, done that." Midnight says.

"How are Jackson and Annie anyway?" Carly asks.

"They're doing okay. They want another sibling they do." Midnight says.

"Most kids that age do… I think after little Sachi's born, Johnny and I are gonna wait til she's about 18 months old to try for another one." Carly says.

"Packie and I'm not sure if we're going to have another one. We have to talk more about it." Midnight says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Daddy? Why is Trevor on that roof?" Jackson asks, the 6 year old pointing to the roof of a Binco clothing store.

"Trevor is an idiot. At least if he jumps he will be doing us all a favour." Packie says.

"Auntie Carly will probably be conflicted though… Uncle Johnny said that the baby is causing her to feel more emotional." Jackson says.

"Yes it does happen." Packie says.

Trevor started stirring around, finding Lamar shaking him.

"Wake up, crazy dude!" Lamar says.

"Ugh! Go away!" Trevor mutters.

"Carly's starting to look preggie!" Lamar says, Trevor waking up completely and turning enraged.

"She still kept that fucking mistake?!" Trevor yells.

"Hey, it ain't a mistake! What's your problem, you and K8lynn are having a kid!" Lamar says.

At Mount Zonah, Clint looked closely at the baby on the ultrasound monitor.

"Can you tell what it is?" Carly asks.

"Have to wait til the next appointment, kiddo." Clint says.

"Tex and the others are driving us nuts." Johnny says as he held Carly's left hand.

Carly shook her head and looked at the screen, seeing the baby's left hand moving and little fingers stretching out, her, Johnny and Clint smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

" _WHAT?!" Trevor yells._

" _Yeah. You heard me. Since you seem to like putting mine and Johnny's baby at risk, you can leave and not bother coming back! Get out of my home and life!" Carly says._

" _Carly, just tell me what you saw back there-" Trevor tries to say._

" _No! You pissed off David, you put Niko, Packie, Midnight, their kids and Dash in danger! You put us all in danger!" Carly shouts, Trevor pulling out a knife._

" _I hate family! All is does is tie you down! And I'm not letting you be tied down with that mistake you and Johnny made!" Trevor yells, Carly grabbing the SNS Pistol Rick left behind with her for protection and shooting Trevor right between his eyes, Trevor dead before he hit the floor._

 _Carly rubbed her stomach… she didn't have a choice, Trevor didn't give her one._

" _Damn it… I didn't want to do that, Trevor." Carly says before switching the safety back on and grabbing her keys, leaving..._

Carly bolted upright, Johnny immediately pulling her into his arms and rubbing his hand on her swollen stomach as if he was trying not only to soothe Carly but also comfort their child.

"It's okay… it's okay, Sachi's perfectly unharmed…" Johnny says softly. It had been a week and a half since the battle, Carly was now in her fourth month and she and Johnny had found out earlier about their baby being a girl.

Already, Carly was imagining what she would look like… she imagined Sachi with the dark blonde hair Johnny used to have and the same violet eyes Carly inherited from her great grandmother, Caroline.

Carly and Johnny climbed out of their bed after kissing and Carly headed to the bathroom to shave and get cleaned off. After doing so, she got ready for the day, having to wear clothes a few sizes too big after applying her makeup.

Carly was slightly bummed out that her favorite clothes no longer fit like they used to but she was now 120 pounds because of her pregnancy and she considered 120 much healthier that 102.

"I know… you're hungry. Let's go see what we can find, Sachi." Carly says as she lightly rubbed her stomach and walked downstairs… her eyes widening in shock when she found that Michael, Ashley, Franklin and Lamar have tied Trevor to a chair.

"Uh… what happened here?" Carly manages to ask.

"Dropped him off, Violet Eyes. You and baby Klebitz need to be safe." Lamar says as he and Carly hug, Lamar lightly rubbing Carly's stomach. "Hey, little one, you causing trouble?" He asks.

"She's being good-" Carly starts to say.

"She's a fucking mistake!" Trevor yells, Carly grabbing a frying pan before walking over and slamming it into Trevor's head. "Fuck you, I'm glad I don't also have to deal with Tyreese-" He shouts, Carly hitting him repeatedly until Johnny, Rick and Sam managed to pull her away.

"Johnny, take her outside and calm her down!" Sam says, having taken the frying pan from Carly before Johnny took his wife outside into the backyard, closing the door.

"Okay, tiny badass pregnant wife. You've gotta calm down." Johnny says, pulling Carly onto his lap and resting his hands on Carly's stomach. Tyreese's death was a sore subject for her, Trevor callously mentioning that after calling Sachi a mistake was too much on Carly.

"Why don't we just throw him at the rabid Altruists next time we see them?" Carly asks.

"Because you know how K8lynn would act after that." Johnny says, Carly remembering that K8lynn is 4 months pregnant with Trevor's child, a little baby boy. "Come on. Let's go see Amber, Daryl and Judith, they're visiting Packie, Midnight, Jackson and Annie." He says, the two leaving.

It wasn't long until they reached North Chumash, Carly fidgeting slightly as she readjusted her navy beach pants and navy and nude colored maternity tank top. The two got out of their Cheval Fugitive and closed and locked the doors, Midnight letting them in and Jackson running to Carly and hugging her.

"Auntie Carly, how's my little cousin doing?" Jackson asks as they let go.

"She's doing alright, kiddo. You'll get to hold her before you know it but let's let her grow a bit bigger, she's still tiny." Carly says before hugging Amber and Daryl as Johnny held Judith.

"Well, hi there, cutie pie. And how are you today?" Johnny says, Judith babbling in response.

 **A while later…**

"How is tying me up gonna get me to calm the fuck down?!" K8lynn heard after Rick let her into the house, her eyes widening when she saw Trevor.

"What did he do now?" K8lynn asks after closing the door, locking it.

"Pissed Carly off by calling Sachi a mistake and then after that, spoke ill of Tyreese, who Carly had thought of as a brother." Rick says, Sasha turning angry when she heard that and stormed over. The frying pan in her hands now, Sasha repeatedly whacked Trevor with it.

"You dare speak ill of my brother?! The only blood related family I had left in this world?!" Sasha yelled.

K8lynn immediately felt bad for Sasha… and once Rick had taken the frying pan from the distraught woman, the petite pregnant blonde pulled Sasha into her arms, the two hugging as Sasha cried violently.

Trevor cringed as he felt blood pouring from his nose before feeling Sam slap him.

"Remember this next time you try to kill Carly, Johnny and Sachi. Cause if you don't, you'll be waking up in a shallow grave without your arms and legs." Sam says menacingly before she and Sammy walked outside with K8lynn and Sasha.

Trevor felt his nose being reset carelessly and knew it was only done to stop him from bleeding everywhere before Rick dragged him outside.

"Are you gonna behave yourself, Trevor? You know causing Carly stress is gonna also stress out baby Sachi." Rick says.

"Why do you care so much?!" Trevor demands.

"Because unlike you after you found her again, I actually see Carly as family. That includes Sachi and Johnny too since Johnny is Sachi's father." Rick says, gripping both sides of the chair Trevor was tied to and throwing him into traffic, Trevor screaming as he was hit by a Cavalcade FXT and Rick walking back in and closing the door.

"Dad?" Carl says after walking downstairs.

"Son… please don't ever turn out like Trevor." Rick says.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To find out how Merle appeared, please read chapter 16 of Home Sweet Home by Howl Of A Werewolf and have a safe and happy new year!**

"The hell do you want?!" Daryl growled after walking in, seeing Merle.

"Daryl… just give me a chance to explain…" Merle says, Daryl punching him and startling Pinkie and Carly, who protectively rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"Daryl, he said he just wanted to talk! What was it he did, did he hurt Amber?!" Carly says.

"You better start talking!" Pinkie growled, pressing her revolver to Merle's head.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I did to Amber." Merle says.

"What did you do to her?!" Carly demanded.

"He got into her head and made her think of some evil bullshit. All so that he could have his brother back." Daryl says.

"Cover the little one's ears, wherever they are. I'm sure it can hear us." Merle says, Carly placing her hands where she thought Sachi's ears are. "Daryl, how do you know the tiny one?" He asks.

Daryl looked at Carly, who walked outside and found Johnny and Rick.

"Someone named Merle just showed up." Carly says after Rick handed Judith to her, Rick turning shocked.

"I thought he was… dead, Daryl stabbed him seven times in the head." Rick whispers.

"Well, we knew someone similar… no matter what we tried, Ivory just kept coming back." Johnny says.

Back in the house, Merle turned to Daryl after watching Carly.

"So who's kid is she having? Yours? Rick's? Is she his replacement for Lori-" Merle asks, Daryl punching him.

"Is that really how you treat your brother?" He asks.

"You couldn't stand that I had… make that _have_ someone in my life that I love." Daryl says, Merle looking up at him as Amber walks in.

"You just won't stay dead, will you?" Amber says.

"Ah… well isn't the little zombie slayer." Merle says, Amber punching him in the face.

"Why did you have to come back, why couldn't you have stayed gone, Merle?!" Daryl yells, inadvertently making Judith cry and Carly and the others glare at Daryl while Carly comforted Judith.

"It's okay, I was never used to yelling either." Carly whispers, lightly rubbing Judith's back as Judith's cries quieted down.

"How about we take this outside?" Amber asks.

"Near the kiddo and soon to be mama?" Merle asks.

"You've talked…" Pinkie says, aiming the gun at Merle's back and forcing him to the door. Merle got the implication and left, Amber and Daryl walking outside to the others.

"Is he gone? I don't like that guy." Carly says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"What… happened?" Trevor managed to ask after waking up at Mount Zonah, finding Clint treating him.

"You got tossed into traffic… Rick has become very protective of tiny and her and Johnny's kid. And for the last time, she's not a mistake. She hasn't done anything to you, Trevor." Clint says, Trevor turning enraged. "Why are you so hell bent on stopping this? Carly's not even your daughter!" He says.

"He's hell bent because he feels like Carly having Johnny's baby is a sign of her distancing herself completely from him." Ashley says after walking in. "Why don't you just admit it, you never loved Carly like family." She says.

"Never loved her?!" Trevor yells.

"Yes do you want me to spell it for you?" Ashley says.

"I loved Carly Jade _Townley_! That thing with the same first name isn't her, she took that little girl away!" Trevor shouts.

"She grew up! Little Carly died when Brad died!" Ashley says. "Clint? Can we push him off the tallest building?" She asks.

"Maybe putting him in the mental ward would be better." Clint says.

"I'm perfectly fucking sane!" Trevor yells.

"Well you sure as hell don't act like it." Ashley says.

Ashley left after a while and returned to the Klebitz house, seeing Carly and Johnny.

"They'll be a lot of crazy people in this world when you're born, sweetie… but it'll all be worth it." Johnny says to Sachi, his hand on Carly's stomach.

"What happened over there, Ashley?" Carly asks, snacking on some cashews.

"Apparently he only loved Carly Jade Townley. He can't seem to get a grip on the fact that you've grown up." Ashley says.

"I'm not really surprised, he never really accepted that you can't change someone back by trying to kill their spouse and child." Carly says.

"Is he gonna stay in the mental ward? I assume Clint locked Trevor in there." Johnny says.

"Yeah he is. I did suggest pushing him off the tallest building." Ashley says.

"Maybe I should do the same with Merle." Amber says.

 **A few weeks later…**

"Carly, you okay?" Amber asks, seeing Carly's facial expression.

"I think…" Carly says, Amber resting her hand on Carly's stomach and feeling Sachi kicking, both smiling.

"Aw, she's kicking." Amber says.

"Is everything-" Johnny starts to ask as he ran over to them, resting his hand on Carly's stomach and feeling the tiny feet connect with it. "Well, hello there, little Sachi…" He says, smiling as Amber found Daryl outside.

"Everything alright, Amber girl?" Daryl asks.

"Remember what you asked earlier? I think we should try again." Amber says, Daryl looking up at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" Daryl asks.

"I'm positive." Amber says.

Daryl and Amber kissed and decided to walk upstairs into a guest room after walking into the room.

"Oh, I hope they don't wake Judith up." Carly says, having just put Judith down for a nap.

"She's really too young to understand… oh hey, easy in there Sachi, Mommy only has so many ribs." Johnny says, his hand resting on Carly's stomach as Zero walked in.

"Hey, Z." Carly says.

"Hey tiny. How's the little one?" Zero asks.

"Testing out her leg strength-" Carly says, cringing slightly as Sachi's foot connected with her ribs again as Zero walked over, resting her hand on Carly's stomach and smiling.

"Hey there, kiddo. Take it a bit easy on your mommy." Zero says.

"She's got strong legs… hang on right here." Johnny says before going upstairs and returning with Judith, Zero smiling. "Z, this is Judith. Rick's daughter." He says, Judith babbling at Zero.

"Hi there." Zero says.

"Hi…" Judith says, reaching out and Zero holding her. "Long hair…" She says, resting her small hands on Zero's curly hair.

"Yeah, it's pretty long kiddo. I'm thinking about cutting it." Zero says.

Judith wrapped her arms around Zero's neck, the two hugging.

"Cutie pie." Zero says, Judith babbling at her.

Carly started to relax more… maybe Judith could grow up in a normal life.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Drastic OOC moments ahead for fans of any canon characters in here.**

"Won't be too long before you won't be able to hide it, you're already in your second trimester." Merle says after Carly had let him in and zipped up her black hooded jacket, which was a few sizes too big.

"What did you do?" Carly asks.

"Well, Trevor broke out of the hospital…" Merle says, Carly turning worried. "No no, Violet, it's okay. I snapped his arm and left him there to think." He says, trying to reassure her.

Carly rubbed her rounded stomach as Sachi kicked sleepily.

"Well… thank you." Carly says, Merle looking at her in slight shock.

"You're not mad?" Merle asks.

"You protected mine and Johnny's daughter… that's impossible to be mad about. I don't mind you being a thief but I respect that you're not a child killer." Carly says, her phone ringing and her answering it. "Yes, I just found out. Did he hurt anyone over there?" She says to Clint.

"Roughed us up a bit but not too bad." Clint says.

"Well, someone ended up breaking Trevor's arm…" Carly says as Amber walked downstairs.

"What did Trevor do to piss you off?" Amber asks. "And as for you. What the hell do you think you doing here? Come to try to put more ideas into my head and Daryl not loving me?" She says, looking at Merle.

"Easy… just trying to keep things from getting out of control. And I'm sorry about that, Amber." Merle says, Carly rubbing her stomach and flinching as Sachi kicked her in the ribs.

"Sachi causing trouble?" Amber asks, Carly nodding.

"It's nearing evening, she's gonna be up all night." Carly says.

"Amber what is that in your pocket?" Merle asks.

"Old knife I found a few years back. You still got the bayonet?" Amber says, revealing the knife and folding it up.

"Whoa…" Carly says, admiring the pink skulls printed on the handle.

At the same time, K8lynn punched Trevor after Dash reset his broken arm.

"You've crossed the line! Trying to get someone to kill baby Sachi?!" K8lynn yells, rubbing her stomach as Matt kicked crazily.

"I appreciate the impulse to use him as a punching bag but you've still got 4 months to go until you have your kid. Same with Carly which means no stress." Dash says, trying to calm K8lynn down. "And why couldn't you've stayed in the mental ward?!" She hissed after turning to Trevor.

"Because I don't belong there!" Trevor says.

"You're trying to kill an innocent child that's done fuck all to you, you belong somewhere!" K8lynn growls, standing up. " _If_ you calm your ass down, then you can be in our son's life." She says before walking outside, getting in her Sandking XL and driving.

"She can't just keep me from my kid!" Trevor yells.

"Yes she can." Both heard Daryl say. "She can do it and I think she's doing the right thing." He says.

"That's my kid!" Trevor yells.

"Then why are you trying to kill Carly and Johnny's daughter?!" Dash yells.

"Yeah! How can you try to do that while wanting to be a dad?!" Daryl demands, Trevor glaring at him.

"How can you ask about something that's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS?!" Trevor growls, yelling at the end.

"I was one of the first people Carly told, I felt sadness and grief at first for Amber and I losing our own kid and then watching Lori bleed to death because she put Judith's health over her own! But then I felt happy, knowing she and Johnny were given a miracle! And you want to take it away?!" Daryl yells.

"Because like Ashley said earlier, Trevor never really loved Carly like family." Dash says in a low angered tone, reminding Trevor of how Sam speaks when angry. "Not even when she was little. Calling a child a mistake is tantamount to calling its mom a mistake! Is that how you always felt, Trevor?! Admit it, this was never about alleged betrayal!" She growls, yelling the last part after punching him right in the nose.

"It _was_ … I hope you're happy, because you've made me think… forget the child. Carly's death is what I need… nothing will stand in my way." Trevor says.

Dash, seething with rage, grabbed an axe and swung at Trevor, cutting his arms off, Trevor screaming in agony.

"Did I seriously just hear painful screaming?" Daryl heard, looked at his newly purchased phone and realised Carly video called him.

"Uh… I won't show you, but… armless T." Daryl says.

"Who did that? Dash? Sally?" Carly asks after Dash duct taped Trevor's mouth.

"Daryl, what was that screaming?" Rick asks after sitting next to Carly.

"Sorry, what was that?" Dash asks, ripping the tape off as Trevor stayed tied to the chair.

"If he dies make sure you shoot him in the head!" Amber says in the background.

"He's no walker, he's deranged!" Carly says, Trevor turning enraged and screaming. "Watch yourself or Dash will cut your legs off before she cuts off what's between them!" She says, Rick laughing.

Carly handed the phone to Rick before going to check on Judith, who was standing up in her crib.

"Hey, kiddo. You hungry?" Carly says, picking Judith up as Sam walked in. "Hey, Sam." She says, Judith babbling at Sam.

"Sam…" Judith says, trying to play with Sam's hair. "Mean man scream…" She says, Sam knowing it was Trevor before kissing Judith on her forehead and lightly rubbing Carly's stomach, Sachi kicking in response.

"You've got that look in your eyes…" Carly says as Sam turns to leave. "Just… be careful." She says before Sam leaves.

 **A half hour later…**

"Sam… they're trying to… kill me." Trevor says as Sam walks in, seeing crudely made bandages on the wounds where Trevor's arms used to be as Ashley walked in as well.

"You know something, Trevor? After all these years, all the yelling and trying to stop us from living the way we want to… I hope they _do_ kill you. Because if they don't, my first kill slot is reserved with your name." Sam says, coldly at the end.

"You swore to never-" Trevor starts to say.

"Yeah, I swore a lot of things but I'll willingly break it if you're the reason Carly and Johnny won't get to hold their daughter! You lost little Carly a long time ago and you've blamed her for it ever since, it wasn't her damn fault Brad died but you pinned the blame on her!" Sam yells, Trevor looking up at her.

"How was doing that justifiable?! Carly was 6 fucking years old when the bank heist happened, she knew nothing beforehand of it!" Ashley says.

"It's her fault for her keeping Brad's death from me! Being so damn bashed up inside about him getting shot, she's fucking pathetic!" Trevor shouts.

"She was traumatized! Seeing something like that tears your innocence!" Sam yells after punching Trevor again.

"Traumatized, innocence lost, heartbroken, all just other words for being a pathetic weakling!" Trevor growls.

"Really?!... so what about me, huh? What about how I felt after Billy raped me, because it was all those words! Does that make me a 'weakling' too?!" Sam growls, the look on Trevor's face giving her the answer. He didn't have feelings for this kind of stuff, all it did was piss him off and anyone who felt at all hurt was weak.

"Weak, huh?!" Trevor heard, turned to Michael. "About describes you when you endlessly complained about your piss poor childhood, Trevor." Michael says.

"Yeah, you're right, that's a weak spot… just like you ever since you even laid eyes on Amanda! From that moment onwards, you weren't ever gonna be anything but this!" Trevor says.

"What, a father?! What was so bad about having a family?!" Michael asks.

"Having a family to hide your weakness, give you a 'reason' to be like that! Well I see past it, Mike! You went soft, suddenly you held out on bank jobs, you put your family before your best friend, you failed yourself!" Trevor says, shouting at the end.

" _I_ failed?! That was you! You failed at being a good son, a good brother, you were a piece of shit best friend and messed up godfather! Carly saw past the Uncle T facade and saw you for who you are the moment you came back!" Michael shouts, his phone ringing and him growling. "I'll get back to you." He says angrily before standing up and answering the call.

"Michael, it's Carly… she's disappeared… she's been taken! So has Johnny!" Immy says, Michael's eyes widening.

"Any sign of where they went?!" Michael asks frantically, turning enraged when he saw the smirk on Trevor's face. "I'll call you back, Imogen." He says before hanging up.

"Something wrong, Mikey boy?" Trevor asks casually.

"Who did you have snatch my pregnant daughter and her husband?!" Michael growled.

"No one… I told her location to someone eager to meet her, I didn't have her snatched at all… and who's to say Johnny didn't just run off?!" Trevor says.

 **Meanwhile…**

Carly tried to stay calm and untie herself as Sachi's kicks became frenzied, the door opening and her seeing a flash of silver hair under a jacket.

"You… this is real low, even for you!" Carly growls angrily.

"Not my job, sweetheart. Just a job for someone." Ivory says, getting Carly to stand and walk, the end of a mini UZI pressed against her spine the whole way until they entered a room, Ivory standing in the corner as Carly cautiously stepped and looked around, seeing that the room was dark apart from some small spotlights on a misted glass panel at the end of the room.

"Okay… what is this, a form of torture? It's not gonna work!" Carly says to Ivory, moments before she heard some mechanical noises and the glass panel slid open, a masked figure stepping out. The body shape told Carly that it was a female and she couldn't see a single feature or inch of skin under the person's outfit. "Where am I?!" She demands, her arms protectively around her stomach.

"You're my guest. You can relax, your baby is of little concern to me." The woman says, stepping over to Carly and towering over her, her height being about 6ft. "And yet… you want to kill me." She says.

"Tends to happen when you're being held by a creature in a mask!" Carly says through gritted teeth, the woman looking down before removing the mask… and Carly stepping back. This woman was almost identical to Immy, apart from the height difference and short hair, which was short enough to look like she was only a few months recovered from a major head operation.

"It's only a protective thing. My head is delicate, I had to be sure you wouldn't hit it. It could kill me if you did." The woman says.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Carly asks.

"Nothing… and I'm sorry for the way Ivory 'brought you to me unharmed'." The woman says, the last part while looking at Ivory. "But I swear, I didn't know about you two's history… Please, don't think _I_ want to harm you, because I really don't." She says.

"Oh, yeah. Kidnapping a pregnant woman's a real confidence booster." Carly says sarcastically, the woman walking over and slapping Ivory.

"I told you to bring her to me unharmed, not tie her up and kidnap her! I thought you were reliable!" The woman shouts.

"I am, and you can rely on me to run a lead pipe through that bitch's womb the moment you're done with her!" Ivory growls, the woman almost going to attack him but stepping back.

"You're lucky… you're so lucky I won't do something to make you hit back at me…" The woman says, Ivory sighing and looking at Carly… before jumping back as the woman suddenly put her helmet back on. Within seconds, he was on the ground, multiple blows slamming into his face before he was suddenly turned over and a Karate chop whacked into the back of his neck, a sickening crack echoing across the room.

Carly stood there in frozen shock, the woman walking over and picking her up. To Carly's confusion, the woman took her up to a helipad and to a Buzzard chopper.

"My daughter and I were never in any danger from you, were we?" Carly asks.

"Not unless you'd tried to attack me, no. You might've ended up with a few bruises if you had but even then, nothing serious." The woman says as she started up the Buzzard.

Flying made Carly nervous nowadays… but the woman lightly rubbed her shoulder after landing outside a safe house and helping Carly out, Johnny running outside and the two hugging.

"Did he hurt her or Sachi?!" Johnny asks.

"I bet he did in his mind but see for yourself." The woman says before entering the house.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you escaped your med chamber!" Immy says as she and the woman hugged.

"Med chamber? What exactly was the severity of the head injury?" Carly asks.

"A bullet through my skull and nestled near the center of my brain. 6 months ago, I woke up for the first time after a decade of being comatose." The woman says.

"See… they killed all my family after they kidnapped me but not all by slitting their necks, that was only the ones at the house. The rest just happened depending on where they were and… trust me, you don't want to see under her suit." Immy says.

"You okay?" The woman asks.

"Yeah, she's still wound up… I never did get your name." Carly says, rubbing her stomach to try to soothe Sachi.

"It's Electra… and I don't think it needs to be said that I'm Immy's sister." The woman says.

"Well, you two do look alike… and… thank you for getting me out of there." Carly says, Electra nodding as the safe house door opened and Michael ran in, him and Carly hugging. "Dad… we're okay. How did you know where we were?" She says as they let go.

"Immy called me... and I was scared to death." Michael says.


	8. Chapter 8

**24 hours later…**

"...the warehouse has been raided to find that the man in it was confirmed to be Ivory Smith. Mr. Smith was taken to a local hospital but was pronounced dead…" The reporter says, Trevor trying to move his reattached right arm but couldn't.

"Did you really think I'd hurt a pregnant woman?" Trevor heard, looked and saw Electra.

"You said you were reliable, bitch!" Trevor yelled.

"With what you said she was, I would've been. Sure, I would've gladly gotten a liar, thief and traitor killed but that's not what she is, is it?" Electra says, her mask on as protection again, Trevor able to hear the built in ventilator with every inhale and exhale Electra made.

"What gives you the right to say she isn't?!" Trevor yells.

"I was told about everything. By her and by my own sister Imogen, who I trust to never lie to me. You're the one who should die and don't think I'm not capable in this thing. After all… who do you think put Ivory in the morgue?" Electra says, nodding towards the Tv.

"He's… finally dead? No coming back?" Trevor asks.

"Karate chop to the back of the neck will do that. As I said, I'm far from incapable." Electra says.

 **Meanwhile…**

Carly jolted awake and backed away when she felt a hand on her right shoulder, only to see Johnny and remember that she wasn't in the warehouse anymore.

"Sorry…" Carly says as Johnny pulled her into his arms, feeling guilty for feeling scared when asleep.

"Don't worry… it's not your fault." Johnny says… but Carly knew him better and heard the tone of his voice, the horror in it from something he'd seen.

"They attacked you too?!" Carly asks.

"No… no, Immy left a folder out. I shouldn't have really done it but I got curious and looked at it… turned out to be about Electra. Her medical records, the regular updates on her while she was in the coma and the… the extent of her injuries." Johnny says, Carly knowing it was a first since the two had met as Johnny's hands were shaking in reaction to what he'd read and seen. "She's… her body is so damaged, they… those bastards that attacked her obviously didn't think a bullet to the head was enough! They stabbed her, cut bits of her off… if she hadn't been in a coma, she wouldn't be even moving her neck, let alone her legs." He says.

Carly felt the tears streaming down her face and buried it into Johnny's shoulder as he lightly rubbed his hand up and down her back, Immy walking in with Judith as Carly sobbed.

"Mama?" Judith says sadly, pointing to Carly.

"She's seen something bad, they both have. It may not look like it but even we adults cry from time to time, kiddo." Immy says, lightly stroking Judith's hair.

Carly and Johnny let go and Immy immediately handed Judith to Carly, who held her close.

"Don't ever let anyone hurt you, baby." Carly whispered, Judith resting her small hand on Carly's stomach as Sachi kicked.

Downstairs, Clint stirred around, rubbing his eyes.

"And I thought doctors didn't make house calls." Clint heard, looked and saw Abraham.

"Not a doctor at the moment. I'm off duty." Clint says.

"And a tired one… but like all of us, infuriated at what Trevor did. Are that girl and her baby gonna be okay?" Abraham says, Clint sitting up as Carly and Johnny walked downstairs, Judith still in Carly's arms.

"Yeah they will be okay." Clint says.

"Any idea on whether Ivory died instantly?" Carly asks.

"Not exactly instantly… he would've seen some pretty freaky stuff in his head before he actually stopped." Clint says.

"Is there any chance of him coming back?" Jack asks after walking in with Amber.

"I don't think so about that one." Amber says.

"I hope not." Carly says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"You're something else, you know that?! Our own child was kidnapped and you wanted her to suffer?!" Michael raged at Amanda.

"Oh yes, did I! Who do you think it was, huh?! Trevor may have told this girl who told Ivory where she was, but who do you think told Ivory the best way to get to her?! I didn't just want her to suffer, I helped to make it happen!" Amanda yells.

"You really are Madam Godzilla! What in the fuck did Carly ever do to you?!" Michael shouts, Amanda looking at him ragefully.

"Yeah. What did that little lady do to justify kidnapping her and making her think her child was in danger?" Merle says as he walks in. "Do you really hate her that much for having a baby with her husband?" He asks, Amanda slapping him.

"That was a dumb move, Amanda! Real fucking dumb! Answer his question, bitch!" Daryl says after walking in.

"I thought you two hated each other." Amanda says.

"We care about Carly and Sachi more… oh, sheriff!" Daryl says, Benson walking in and handcuffing Amanda.

"And before you ask, you're being charged as an accessory to kidnapping, aggravated assault and attempted murder with special circumstances." Benson says, dragging Amanda out to his Buffalo S.

As Benson drove to the LSPD, Amanda saw Carly and Johnny leaving an Italian restaurant and started losing it again, banging her fists against the window.

"That's not going to help." Benson says.

"Open this fucking door!" Amanda yelled, Carly giving her a defiant look as Benson kept driving.

Carly readjusted her maternity blue, red and purple coloured boho style top and looked up at Johnny as he rested his hand on her stomach as Sachi kicked in her sleep.

"I guess I should've seen this coming when she kicked me out three years ago." Carly says, her and Johnny kissing.

When they returned back to their house, they found Amber and Daryl, asleep on the couch.

"Aw… I don't blame them, I'm worn out too." Carly says, Johnny slipping one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders before picking her up, Carly trying not to scream as being picked up woke Sachi up and caused her to kick crazily. Daryl and Amber both woke up, Amber grabbing her bat while Daryl grabbed his crossbow. Both lowered their weapons when they seen Carly and Johnny.

"Sorry old habit." Amber says.

"It's okay… just wanted to pick her up, take the weight off her legs." Johnny says, Carly lightly swatting him. "Hey, that wasn't what I meant!" He says, knowing Carly was just messing with him and took her upstairs.

"And rest for a while." Johnny says after putting her on the bed, lightly rubbing Carly's swollen legs and feet after taking her sandals off resting her feet on his lap.

"You're gonna spoil me, John boy." Carly says, rubbing her stomach as Sachi's kicking calmed down.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Oh and just what do you want?!" Trevor yells after Ashley stormed in.

"And hello to you too." Ashley says, before grabbing onto his hospital gown and throwing him hard to the ground.

"Fuck!" Trevor yelled painfully.

"You set a sociopath after a pregnant woman, asshole! Your own damn goddaughter, why the fuck would you think you can get away with that?!" Ashley yells.

"Carly betrayed me! That mistake is a sign of her equally as much of a mistake mom's senselessness!" Trevor shouts, Ashley kicking him in the back.

"So say if I was the one pregnant, would you think I betrayed you?" Ashley asks.

"Why would I care?! You're not my fucking kid and you know it!" Trevor yells.

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any lower. So what's the difference between me and Carly, she ain't your kid." Ashley says.

"She repeatedly betrayed me! First with covering up Brad's death, then by getting closer to Johnny!" Trevor shouts.

Ashley left, ending up at the safe house and walking upstairs. She saw Carly looking out the window at the ocean, trying to find comfort in watching the water like she always did, Ashley walking over and pulling Carly into her arms.

"All I did was grow up… live my life, fall in love… it was bad enough that Trevor was involved in what happened but the worst blow was finding out Amanda helped Trevor and Ivory." Carly says, rubbing her stomach as Sachi kicked.

"I can kill her if you want me to." Ashley says.

"Let her get the 25 to life sentence… that'll be more torture to her in her mind." Carly says, Ashley lightly kissing Carly on her forehead. "Amber and Daryl are trying again… and I have a feeling it worked." She says.

"Hopefully it does work out for them. Those two will make great parents." Ashley says.

Carly was hoping the same thing... she could see that Amber had a clear maternal instinct towards any of the younger members of the group.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The craziness escalates when everyone decides to get away from Trevor for a bit.**

 **Later that night…**

"She being restless?" Johnny asks after opening his eyes, Carly nodding as the door opened unexpectedly. Carly bolted upright, grabbed her Italian stiletto switchblade and threw it, Trent screaming and jumping as the knife flew right past his right ear.

"Sorry, pal." Carly says.

"You trying to kill me, tiny?!" Trent asks as Amber came running up into the room.

"False alarm Daryl!" Amber yells down the stairs. "We seriously need to stop thinking zombies every time someone screams." She mutters to herself.

"He walked in without knocking!" Carly says, rubbing her stomach as Sachi's frenzied kicking continued.

"Trent, is that true?" Amber asks, Trent nodding. Amber sighed before placing her bat onto her shoulder.

"I thought I heard her crying, I got worried." Trent says as Hayley ran in. "Hey, babe." He says nervously.

"Trent, you and your crazy nightmares! I told you Carly wasn't crying!" Hayley says, smacking Trent.

Carly wandered downstairs after readjusting her pajamas and found Immy and K8lynn talking.

"I just… I can't believe he would…" K8lynn tries to say, Carly listening from the hallway.

"He's never gonna change. I think in his mind, you'd turn back to him out of grief if something happened to Carly and Sachi." Immy says, tears still running down K8lynn's face.

"And they're okay? No harm?" K8lynn asks, Carly looking and seeing Skye, who along with her sisters, decided to stay in the safehouse.

"You couldn't sleep either? Sorry about Trent screaming." Carly says, her and Skye hugging.

"That idiot woke Melody up." Skye says as they let go.

"Is she okay?" Carly asks, knowing Melody had trouble falling back asleep.

"She was and then Daryl and Amber had to grab their weapons." Skye says.

"Sorry about that, Trent walked into the room without knocking." Carly says, heading to the fridge and Skye seeing her grab some Jalapeno peppers and mint ice cream as Amber walked downstairs.

"Cravings are getting to her." Skye says.

"That's a pretty strange craving." Amber says.

"Maybe Sachi wants to try Jalapeno peppers." Skye says, Amber laughing slightly.

"I swear if I have to put up with strange craving from you, I will have a breakdown." Daryl says to Amber.

"No, you won't." Amber says, the two kissing.

"You sure about that?" Daryl asks.

"I'm sure." Amber says.

Carly took a sharp inhale and rubbed her stomach, Amber yelling upstairs for Johnny and Johnny running downstairs and to Carly as Amber shook Clint awake.

"Party over?" Clint mumbled, Amber scoffing before slapping him in the face.

"Wake your damn ass up!" Amber says.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?!" Clint says painfully.

"Suck it up princess. We've got bigger issues." Amber says.

Clint stood up as Johnny helped Carly to the couch, helping her sit down as the pain had eased off.

"False alarm… I hope so." Carly says, Clint grabbing his stethoscope and putting it on, pressing the metal part to Carly's stomach and hearing Sachi's heart beating normally. "Is she okay?" She asks.

"Yes she's okay, just a false alarm." Clint says.

"Good. Don't want her being born too early." Carly says, Clint resting his ear against Carly's stomach and heard Sachi snoring.

"She's sleeping at the moment." Clint says.

"That's good… I worry that she doesn't sleep sometimes." Carly says as they hug.

"Yeah let's just hope she stays asleep for awhile. Give your ribs a break from her kicking." Clint says.

"I think she feels like there's not enough room in there." Carly says, Johnny resting his hand on Carly's stomach.

"Is that's what it is, cutie pie? Not enough leg room?" Johnny asks.

"Have you given any thoughts to kids with Ash, Clint?" Carly asks.

"A little, but Ash is worried about the lifestyle we live." Clint says.

"And about psycho who starts with T!" Ashley says after walking in.

"I think they'll skip the trial and take him straight to the chair." Carly says.

"How about Spiky just deals with him?" Amber says.

"Wait, Spiky?" Carly asks.

"Yep, this bad boy right here." Amber says holding up the bat that had nails in it.

"He's in a locked ward, there's slim chance of getting in there with a weapon." Clint says.

"There's always the scalpel you hide in your hair." Daryl says.

"Okay, not funny!" Clint says.

"It's true. In the end of the world days, you always have some form of weapon on you at all times." Amber says, lifting the hair away from her left ear, everyone seeing a scalpel sitting at the top of her ear.

"How did you manage to hide that?" Carly asks.

"Long hair and melted the handle so it sits on my ear better." Amber says.

Carly nodded and stretched out, Sachi kicking in her sleep and protesting to Carly moving around and Amber laughing slightly.

"She didn't like you moving?" Amber asks.

"Yeah." Carly says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Get me outta here!" Amanda yelled, trying to get out of her straitjacket.

"That's not gonna work, Grandma from Hell. You assaulted several cops and went on ranting about trying to kill me." Amanda heard, looked and saw a 5ft tall girl with dark blonde hair and violet eyes… and turned enraged.

"You hideous little mistake!" Amanda yells, catching Alex's attention.

"What mistake?" Alex asks.

"Don't listen to him, he's actually nuts." The girl whispers.

"What mistake are you talking about?" Alex asks. "Answer me!" He yells.

"That's enough outta you!" Josh says after walking into Alex's room and sedating him.

"Please… I wanna…. know." Alex says before his eyes close.

It was the next morning when Carly, awake early because of a strange craving she got for hash browns and chicken egg rolls, saw Pinkie walk in.

"You're getting weird cravings." Pinkie whispers after walking over to Carly, knowing everyone else was asleep.

But Carly could tell something was wrong.

"He got out again, didn't he?" Carly asks.

Pinkie nodded, pulling Carly into a comforting hug. After they let go, Carly heard Johnny walk downstairs and over to them, Carly and Johnny hugging and kissing before Carly wrote something on the notepad on the fridge…

 **A few hours later…**

"WHAT?!" Trevor yelled ragefully.

"Yep. They all picked up and went off to the northern part of San Andreas." Elwood says.

"You idiot! I told you specifically to leave Pinkie alone-" Trevor yells.

"Bullshit, T! Yeah, it's what you said but you don't see Pinkie as your friend anymore, you see her as the enemy!" Elwood says.

Looking out at the Las Venturas skyline, Carly was leant back in the passenger seat of the Cavalcade FXT Johnny was driving, Rick, Carl, Judith and Pinkie were in, Jack, Sam, Sammy and K8lynn in Jack's Kumura, Pinkie and Cletus in Cletus's Dune Buggy and Amber, Daryl, Merle and the others in the RV.

This was all getting to them… and they needed to get away from Trevor for a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Amber! You okay in there?" Abraham asks, knocking quietly on the RV bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tell Merle to take it easy on his driving, he's making me feel sick." Amber says.

"Do you want me to get Daryl?" Abraham asks.

"No, I should be good now. I'm just gonna curl up on the couch and have a sleep. Hopefully that will help it." Amber says.

"We can stop at a local drugstore and see if they're got anything to help." Abraham says.

"Yeah that might work." Amber says before throwing up into the toilet.

A while later, the RV stopped at a gas station and Amber climbed out and walked over to a small drugstore that was there. Carly followed her out of curiosity.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Carly asks.

"I don't know if it's that or just carsickness." Amber says.

"You need to find out though." Carly says.

"Yeah I know." Amber says, picking one of the tests up. A couple tears formed into her eyes, Amber quickly wiping them away.

Carly nodded and walked outside, readjusting her tank top as Sachi kicked, Abraham resting his hand on Carly's stomach.

"Did she manage to find some tablets to help with carsickness?" Abraham asks.

"I don't think it's carsickness. I was like that when we were driving into the city 4 ½ months ago." Carly says.

"I thought of the same thing, just a little." Abraham says. "Knowing my luck, I'll be the one to keep Daryl busy while she takes the test." He says.

"Considering he's currently attacking the RV's windshield." Carly says, Abraham running over to Daryl.

"Daryl, calm down man!" Abraham says, pulling Daryl away from the RV.

"Your reckless driving made Amber sick!" Daryl yells at Merle.

"Calm down little brother!" Merle yells.

"These people go fucking crazy." Carly whispers, unaware of a woman with long brown hair, tanned skin and green eyes nearby until the woman approached her.

"I've met crazier." The woman says.

Carly jumped slightly and upon closer looking, the woman noticed that Carly's pregnant.

"You okay?" The woman asks.

"Yeah, just… just don't do that again." Carly says.

"I'm sorry." The woman says before looking around. But the way she said it was a bit disturbing to Carly… it seemed almost emotionless.

"Are you… looking for someone?" Carly asks, starting to get nervous.

"I'm looking for a lot of things, young lady." The woman says.

Carly nodded, Johnny walking over to them… and his eyes widening.

"Katie?!" Johnny says.

"Well… looking for a lot of things, this man is one of them." Katie says as the two hugged.

"Carly, Katie's an old friend. Katie, Carly's my wife." Johnny says as they let go, Katie almost laughing.

"Okay, if you say so. And tell her the truth about me, don't just leave it as friend." Katie says, knowing it had a double meaning and could've hinted that she and Johnny had a past relationship, even though she and Johnny both knew that wasn't the case.

"Okay… Katie is the niece of the terrifying psychopath who tried to kill Gionna and Claude back in the 2000s." Johnny says, Katie clicking her tongue and giving him and Carly a thumbs up as she readjusted her faded denim jacket.

"I've heard about Catalina… but some things were left out-" Carly says, cut off by her untraceable phone ringing and her answering it. "Hi, Lester. You ain't been eaten yet?" She says jokingly, Lester laughing.

"Nah, haven't felt any teeth on my flesh yet." Lester says.

"Well, that's good… Trevor's trying to track us down, isn't he?" Carly says, rubbing her stomach as Sachi kicked, hearing Trevor yelling as he stormed over before another woman about a bit older than Katie walked over and Carly hung up.

"Remember me?" The woman asks Trevor, who stopped yelling.

"Juana?!" Trevor asks in shock.

"Oh good, you didn't forget. And neither did I! But I think… Carly did, didn't she?" Juana says.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Trevor growls.

"Trevor… the man who got me pregnant when we were both drunk out of our minds, then completely denied to be any part of Camari's life. Then 3 years later, he came back and shot my car with an RPG while I was inside, beat my head with a metal bat and slashed my arms and body with a knife… tell me, did my little curse happen? I faintly remember something about someone you love feeling my… pain." Juana says, trailing off when she noticed the scar on Carly's forehead. "Ah… right, it did." She says.

" _Loved_ … I stop thinking of him as an uncle when I found out about the beating and told him to get out of my life. My childhood's hazy…" Carly says.

"My whole life is about the same… at first, I… didn't even remember my daughter's name after I woke up from the induced coma, but that was quick to come back… I guess the adrenaline of the moment kept the memory intact but the moment I went into that coma, the shards went flying." Juana says.

"He knocked several other women up… abandoned one baby in the desert, tried to kill another and killed Indie's mother. There was a fiancee in his life but she died under mysterious circumstances, killer was never identified." Carly says, Trevor turning enraged as Johnny stepped in front of Carly.

"What are you implying, that I killed Charlotte?! The killer actually was identified, just never caught because as soon as his ID went out for warrant, he disappeared off the face of the earth!" Trevor says.

"I have no reason to believe you, I spoke to your other ex… pretty lady, very unique right eye." Juana says.

"Right, look!" Trevor says, stepping closer to them. "I know what happened and you always say I'm wrong so how about this?! Don't let me hear the word Charlotte be spoken by your lips again and it won't be spoken by mine!" He growls, stepping back afterwards.

"You gonna kidnap her again?!" Juana asks boldly.

"I just said what I want. You all never mention Charlotte again, for _any_ situation, no problems." Trevor says.

"And how can we be sure about that?! You and Madam Godzilla teamed up with Ivory to hold me captive!" Carly says, rubbing her stomach protectively.

"Okay, let me rephrase. Don't mention Charlotte again and no more problems related to her will happen. Because believe me, if you accuse me of killing her one more time…" Trevor says, not finding the words at the end so instead raising his fist and growling, earning a defiant look from Carly.

"Out of respect for her… I lost respect for you a long time ago. Now piss off!" Carly says.

"If it keeps her out of everything, you can respect a rat for all it matters to me. Fuckin' beautiful." Trevor says before leaving.

Trevor reached the edge of the road… and screamed as an arrow slammed into his knee before Anton approached them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A crazy psycho who is hellbent in killing Sachi." Anton says.

"Oh don't fucking ruin it, I just made a… sort of agreement with Carly!" Trevor shouts.

"Agreement, my ass." Anton says.

"It was no peace agreement, no, but it stops _some_ of this. She never mentions my late fiancee again and no more problems rise about it, this is experimental trust on my part!" Trevor says.

"Then why is she rubbing her stomach, what did you do?!" Anton asks.

"Maybe I spoke a bit angrily? I don't know, she's pregnant, it could be anything!... only woman I stuck around while she was pregnant was Indie's mom and Indie was real quiet, about 4 times did we think she'd had a miscarriage because of how light Indie's activity was." Trevor says.

Anton nodded and walked over to Carly, who looked up at him.

"She's just being restless." Carly says.

"He just told me about Indie being the exact opposite, he and Indie's mom thought it was a failed one quite often." Anton says.

"Probably because of Indie's fucked up heart." Katie says, leant against the wall a few feet away and examining a katana style sword in her hands, cleaning it off.

"How… did you know? Do you know Indie?" Carly asks.

"Bit of an old friend. Taught her how to make coffee, actually." Katie says.

"I'm always saying to her not to drink too much of it like Tommy does." Carly says as Tommy walked out to stretch his legs.

"She doesn't have to worry about it rushing her heart, though she did before. Her artificial one runs at a fixed rate, whatever she's set it to. Turn up the speed if she's moving a lot or running, turn down the speed when she's trying to relax or sleep… if I remember right, she turned it down to about 65% when she went to sleep, put it on a timer before it would speed up to 100 again on it's own and wake her up." Katie says.

"Something like that… I know she times her sleep to 10 hours, from 9PM to 7AM… she doesn't talk about the heart much, how it works… easy to tell she doesn't like it." Carly says.

"It limits her, she has to recharge the thing every 6 hours when she's on normal speed, turn that up and she has to even more often. That's why she puts it at 10 hours of sleep, so she wakes up in time to charge before she… well, dies." Katie says.

Later at the Las Venturas safe house, Indie walked downstairs and saw Carly lie down on the couch after eating, Carly's attempts to get comfortable making Sachi move around more.

"I've been there… probably worse, not sure." Indie says, Carly knowing the time she was talking about. When her heart malfunctioned and got stuck at 127%, about the speed it should've been at if she was jogging, and she had to stay in one place where the charging wire was constantly connected while feeling enough adrenaline to run a marathon.

"She got wound up when Trevor…" Carly says, Indie walking over and lightly rubbing Carly's stomach. "He said you were… so quiet at times." She says.

"Yeah… apparently, my heart really was damaged from birth, I was going in and out of the brink of death before I was even born. As soon as I was old enough to take meds, I was on them every day, but… heart just got too damaged in the end." Indie says.

Carly brushed her tears away, thinking about what Indie could end up missing out on… and one was potentially having a kid.

"I'm sorry… easier to cry nowadays…" Carly says.

"It's never easy not to with this sort of thing. I've cried myself to sleep a lot since the operation… and it takes a long time to cry myself to sleep. Turn down the power at 9, cry and I'm actually blacking out at 11…" Indie says, feeling a twinge of pain in her chest and quickly reaching down to the two boxes wired into the heart, unplugging the battery pack and quickly attaching the second one, which was fully charged. "Wish I could get more packs, but… hospital won't give, apparently they're 'too scarce and expensive' to give out more than two per person." She says.

"I can talk to Clint, see what he can do." Carly says.

"Go ahead when you can… as with most new techs these days, it's all developed in Japan, designer is Tokyo based so… well, it's shipping halfway across the world that's expensive, let alone how much the stuff costs on it's own… took all the money I got after my mom died to pay for this thing and I didn't even want it anyway!" Indie says, getting upset at the end.

Carly pulled Indie into her arms, the two hugging and Indie feeling Sachi's small right foot hit one of the boxes because of how close Carly and Indie were hugging.

"I know, kiddo… I don't like them either." Indie says quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

Amber and Daryl walked upstairs into the room Carly was in and found her asleep, guessing Sachi was asleep too.

"Let her rest, how about we take a walk?" Amber says quietly.

"Yeah sure." Daryl says, the two leaving. "Hey remember that time when Lori was 4 months pregnant and we hid in the shearing shed?" He asks.

"Yeah. The shearing shed still had power in it." Amber says.

"And you used a wool press to crush a walker to death." Daryl says, the two laughing.

"Ah, the good old days." Amber says.

"Yeah… you think our little one will have a normal life?" Daryl says, placing a hand on Amber's stomach.

"Hopefully they will." Amber says.

Carly lightly rubbed her stomach in her sleep as Sachi kicked, wanting to be fed. Carly sat up as Johnny walked in, sitting down across from her.

"She's hungry again." Carly says, Johnny placing his hand on Carly's stomach and feeling Sachi's feet hit his hand hard before kissing Carly and walking downstairs.

"You can't sleep either, Merle?" Johnny asks as he walked into the kitchen.

"No I can't." Merle says.

"Been rough for all of us… I doubt Trevor will listen to reason and leave Carly and Sachi alone." Johnny says, grabbing the Jalapeno peppers and spinach alfredo pizza out of the fridge. "I've… been trying to ask… it was bad when Lori died after Judith was born, wasn't it?" He says.

"Yeah it was pretty bad from what I heard." Merle says.

"Rick blanked out when Carly told him about baby Sachi… he was remembering his wife." Johnny says.

Upstairs, Carly felt another hand on her stomach, looked up and saw Rick.

"You're worried… about me and Sachi…" Carly says.

"I felt so helpless in that boiler room… a new baby daughter but at the same time, I lost the woman I loved more than life itself." Rick says, Sachi kicking in response. "Strong footed little girl." He says.

"She uses my ribcage as a trampoline." Carly says as Johnny walked upstairs with the warmed up food.

After eating and settling back into sleep, Rick let Carly and Johnny be and checked on Judith, who opened her sleepy eyes.

"Dada?" Judith says, Rick picking her up and Judith looking at him. "Mama and Sachi okay?" She asks.

"She's fine, little Sachi's just giving her a bit of a hard time." Rick says.

Judith yawned sleepily, burying her small face into Rick's torso and closing her eyes.

" _You're worrying too much… they'll be fine, Rick."_ Rick thought he heard Lori say.

' _But Carly's so small, what if it goes wrong?!'_ Rick thought.

" _You worried that about me… it'll hurt her, damage might happen and I've been watching, she'll most likely go without pain meds… but it'll be worth it and they'll be beyond happy. Keep them safe, Rick. I trust you more than anything."_ Lori says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"You are a strange one Amber." Daryl says, Amber having kicked her Combat boots off and pulled the socks off.

"What? I want to walk barefoot." Amber says, rubbing the sand in between her toes.

"Feet starting to hurt?" Daryl asks.

"Okay that maybe the main reason why I took my boots off." Amber says.

"Alright come here." Daryl says before picking her up into his arms.

"I missed you, Daryl." Amber says, both seeing a tired looking Katie nearby as she walked over to them.

"Hey, you guys couldn't sleep either?" Katie asks.

"I've never been one to sleep easily." Amber says.

"I'm that way too, hard to unwind… any sign of that lunatic?" Katie says.

"Nope not yet but we'll be ready for when he shows up." Amber says.

"Yep. The kids need to be protected." Daryl says.

The group returned to the safehouse, seeing Carly playing with Judith and lightly tickling her, Judith laughing.

"Hey little ass kicker." Daryl says.

"Uncle Daryl!" Judith says happily, the two hugging and Daryl resting his head near Carly's stomach, hearing Sachi snoring. "Sachi sleeping." She says.

"She keeps asking when she can hold Sachi… I keep saying that both are too small but they can talk to each other." Carly says.

"Tiny… Sachi tiny…" Judith says.

"She is tiny, kiddo." Amber says, Judith resting her hand on Carly's stomach and feeling Sachi's feet kick against her hand as Ashley walked in.

"Auntie Ash!" Judith says happily, Ashley picking her up in her arms.

"I think I just got myself a new nickname." Ashley says.

"She loves you, Ash." Carly says, Ashley lightly tickling Judith and Judith laughing.

"You are so adorable." Ashley says.

When everyone was either fully awake or finally asleep, Carly had looked behind her and saw Merle and Glenn walk into the house with a few things… but some were baby clothes for Sachi as well as Glenn and Maggie's baby, a little boy both decided to name Aiden.

"Finally found an open store?" Carly asks.

"Yeah we did. We also managed to get our hands on some vitamins for Amber." Glenn says.

"That good… everything's been crazy." Johnny says after walking over to Carly, the two hugging and kissing.

"Hey guys." Amber says, as her and Daryl walked in.

"Hey. No zombies nearby?" Carly says.

"No but we do have some other news." Daryl says.

"Which is?" Merle asks. Amber smiled before lifting her left hand up, everyone seeing a emerald engagement ring.

Carly and Amber hugged for a few minutes, Amber resting her hand on Carly's stomach and feeling Sachi kicking as if Sachi was saying _"Congratulations, Auntie Amber!"_.

"When are you guys looking at having the wedding?" Glenn asks.

"Either in the next few months or after the baby is born." Amber says.

Settling down at night wasn't so easy for Carly anymore. After feeding, bathing and dressing Judith, she lightly rocked the sleepy one year old to sleep.

"Hush, little baby… don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird… and if that mockingbird don't sing… mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring… and if that diamond ring turns brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass…" Carly sang to Judith as Rick quietly walked in. "Hey. Amber and Daryl are getting married." She whispers as Rick sits down next to her.

"Yes, Daryl has just asked me to his best man. Those two deserve each other's love and it's good that they are getting married." Rick says.

"It is good…" Carly says, thinking back.

 **8 months earlier…**

"Would you stop yelling, for fuck's sake?! Yes, Johnny proposed and I accepted!" Carly says, Trevor still fuming… and then slamming his right foot into Carly's ribcage, knocking her down and making her lose her breath. "You psycho bastard!" She says after standing up, Trevor grabbing Carly by her hair but backing off when she grabbed Midnight's bow and a flare arrow and aiming it at him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Trevor yells.

"Oh, I would if you don't back the fuck off and accept that Johnny and I are a strong part of each other's lives! You proposed to K8lynn and no one's thrown any rage at you over that!" Carly shouts.

"Because K8lynn and I actually love-" Trevor starts to shout, cut off by the arrow slamming into his left knee and making him scream in pain as he fell.

"If you try to take Johnny away from me, I'll hurt you much worse than this!" Carly growled after grabbing Trevor by his shirt, opening the door and tossing him out before slamming it shut.

Carly was slowly getting fed up with Trevor's behavior… and she was gonna make sure he stopped treating her like this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Present time, 3 months later…**

"You shouldn't be here!" Carly says after Trevor stormed over to her in the chapel, Carly about a week into the ninth month of her pregnancy.

"I want to talk to you." Trevor says.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you, go!" Carly says, rubbing her stomach as what she thought was another Braxton Hicks contraction hit her… until she felt water running down her legs. "Oh no, not now." She whispers, Trevor seeing the distressed look on her face but still wanting to talk to Carly, he grabbed her by her right arm as she tried to find Johnny. "Get off of me, it's time!" She screamed, Trevor forcing her to sit down.

Trevor was about to respond when a knife was pressed against his throat and he saw Johnny.

"Back off!" Johnny growled, wrapping one arm around Carly's back and helping her stand up as Daryl ran out to them.

"What's going on? I heard screaming." Daryl says.

"He barged in, demanding to talk to me and then…" Carly says, squeezing Johnny's hand as pain shot through her again.

"It's time isn't it?" Daryl asks.

Carly nodded through the pain, Trevor still angry.

" _It_ can wait, I WANT TO TALK TO-" Trevor shouts, cut off by Daryl punching him as Scott, Clint and several LS Hunterz ran over to them, Clint and Johnny helping Carly outside to Jack's Kumura.

"Hey, what the-" Jack says after the door was swung open and Johnny and Clint helped Carly into the back.

At the same time, Daryl ran into the bridal room.

"Hey, bad luck, remember?!" Amber says, trying to hide her dress which hid her 4 ½ month pregnant stomach.

"We've got another problem, Carly's just gone into labor." Daryl says.

"Damn it, I knew we shouldn't had held the wedding off!" Amber says, the others having tied Trevor up.

"What happened to your so called agreement, Trevor?!" Anton growled after he and Merle dragged Trevor outside.

"Yeah, haven't you put Carly and Johnny through enough hell?! Now you've tried to stop her from going to bring Sachi into this world?!" Merle growls.

"I just wanted to talk!" Trevor yells.

"You know what? I think it's time you shut the fuck up, for good!" Amber yells after she and Daryl ran over.

"I didn't mean to crash your wedding-" Trevor says.

"Bullshit! Carly wasn't due for three weeks and now look what you've gone and done, caused her to go into premature labor! Why is her being happy such a problem to you?!" Amber shouts.

"No one's caused trouble _except_ you, Trevor! Amber, go with Daryl, Merle and Rick, you and Rick are that baby's godparents." Anton says, Amber and the others leaving.

In traffic, Jack slammed on the horn again as Carly squeezed Johnny's hand and screamed, Clint reaching behind him and trying to calm Carly down.

"Why won't the idiot in front of us drive?!" Carly asks through her pain, Clint slipping into the driver's seat as Jack decided to deal with the driver of the Infernus.

"Hey, what the hell?!" A teenage boy of about 17 demands after being yanked out of the car.

"You've got some nerve! I'm trying to help get my surrogate sister to the hospital and you're being a jackass behind the wheel!" Jack yells, throwing the kid back into the seat. "Now put that fucking car in drive!" He yells, the kid doing so and Jack getting into the Kumura and driving off again.

 **Las Venturas Memorial Hospital, A while later…**

"How's she holding up, doc?" Daryl asks after he and Amber found Clint.

"Refusing pain meds. Trevor explain why he wanted to talk to Carly?" Clint says.

"Nope, but I think it was just a plan to get Carly to go into premature labor." Amber says.

"Probably… Sachi's definitely not waiting." Clint says before he and the others walk into Carly's room, Johnny lightly running a damp washcloth over Carly's head as she kept breathing in and out, glad to be out of the bridesmaid dress and into a comfortable hospital gown.

"Holding up okay?" Daryl asks, Carly nodding though he could tell she was in more pain than she thought humanly possible.

"You guys… are thinking back to that boiler room, aren't you?" Carly asks, Amber lightly squeezing Carly's left hand.

Time passed, Amber seriously considering pain meds for herself in a few months because she felt her heart breaking hearing Carly screaming and she could tell Johnny was terrified for Carly too, terrified that this was taking too much out of her…

And then they were heard, the first and very strong cries of Sachi Angeline Klebitz. Clint cleaned Sachi off and cut the cord before cradling her close and walking to the scale as Carly and Johnny kissed each other, tears of joy running down their faces.

"A bit early for her to be here but she's perfectly healthy. 8 pounds, 20 ounces and 22 inches long… congratulations, you two." Clint says, handing a now cleaned off and bundled up Sachi to Carly, who immediately kissed the babbling newborn.

"Welcome to your family, little Sachi…" Carly says in an exhausted but happy voice, Johnny lightly stroking Sachi's short blonde hair as she studied him with her eyes before reaching a little hand out and resting it on his face.

"Our beautiful little girl… our little angel." Johnny says, lightly kissing Sachi's tiny hand as the others slowly walked in, Judith walking over and climbing up on the bed.

"Sachi's here!" Judith exclaims, Sachi babbling at her happily.

Back outside the chapel, Anton was repeatedly punching Trevor.

"Cut! That! Bullshit! Out!" Trevor yelled painfully between blows.

"You've! Caused! Enough! Hell!" Anton shouts before finally stopping. "And now… you suffer even worse than you made everyone else you've hurt and killed suffer!" He growls, dragging Trevor into Trevor's own truck and throwing him in the back.

Once Trevor was out cold, Anton put a tarp around Trevor and tied it before getting in the driver's seat and starting it up, immediately turning the radio off and driving off.

They had all left to get away from Trevor and it wasn't enough to stop him.

This was only going to end one way...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter concludes the story.**

Waking up but still wiped out from having just given birth 4 hours ago, Carly saw Dash walk in.

"Trevor's being dealt with… you okay, Carly?" Dash says.

"Just a bit worn out… Trevor flip out on you too?" Carly says.

"Yeah… I'm pregnant, he sees it as a betrayal to him because he sees me like he sees you…" Dash says, Carly pulling Dash into her arms and the two hugging. After they let go, they saw Johnny walk in with a babbling Sachi in his arms.

"Aw… she's so cute." Dash says, Sachi babbling at her before Johnny carefully placed Sachi into Dash's arms. "Hi, little Sachi." She whispers, kissing Sachi on her forehead as Amber walks in.

"Hey…" Carly says, cringing slightly as she tried to sit up but Amber carefully stopped her.

"You need to rest, you just gave birth about 4 hours ago." Amber says.

"I'm just… not used to resting." Carly says, Dash handing Sachi to her. "Hey, baby girl." She says, Sachi reaching out and lightly touching Amber's nose.

"Hey little one." Amber says.

Sachi babbled at Amber, who lightly kissed Sachi's little hand.

At the same time, Sally and Anton were dealing with Trevor, Sally having joined Anton.

"You both are fucked up in the head!" Trevor shouts.

"I know you are but what the fuck am I?!" Anton yells.

"Trevor, the fucked up one is you! Even an alleged truce didn't stop you from causing Carly to go into premature labor! And now you're trying to kill Dash and Niko's baby?! Do you just hate ALL babies or what?!" Sally screams ragefully.

"I think he hates all babies." Anton says.

"I just wanted Carly to actually let me into her life instead of her distancing herself from me!" Trevor screams.

"Well you fucked that plan up you fucking prick!" Anton yells.

" _She_ fucked it up by having that mistake! I was trying to correct her fuck up!" Trevor yells.

"It's not a mistake, it's just a baby!" Anton yells.

"I say we just do something like-" Sally says, walking behind Trevor and in one fluid motion, snapping Trevor neck and pushing him off of the mountain, which startled Anton as the normally calm Sally didn't react with violence.

"I have a question. When did you turn into a killing machine?" Anton says.

"When someone threatens my family, I lose all sense of rationality… now let's go see Sachi." Sally says, the two leaving and reaching the hospital.

When they walked into Carly's room, Sachi babbled at them and Anton reached out, lightly stroking Sachi's short blonde hair.

"Hey cutie pie." Anton says.

"She likes you." Carly says, Sachi wrapping her little right hand around Anton's left index finger, Anton smiling at Sachi.

It was a few days later that Carly and Sachi were discharged from the hospital and Carly and Johnny settled into a townhouse in San Fierro. To their surprise, there was a pink and grey nursery set up for Sachi and a note from Ashley on the desk.

' _This took some timing but I think she'll like it.'_

"That's Auntie Ash, thinking ahead." Carly says, Sachi babbling away as Ashley and Clint walked in. "Thank you guys so much." She says, Johnny helping her sit down in the pale pink rocking chair.

"That's okay." Ashley says.

Sachi reached out for Ashley, who was holding her within seconds and Clint lightly tickling her, Sachi giggling.

"Just the cutest little baby, yes you are." Clint says in a baby like voice, Sachi babbling at him.

At their townhouse, Amber and Daryl saw Merle walk in.

"Hey. Everything alright, Merle?" Daryl says, seeing that Merle looked a little pale.

"Trevor survived but barely… he's in the ICU at the hospital up the street." Merle says.

"That's it! I'm putting him in the ground myself and I'm gonna make sure that's it a bloody good job!" Amber growls.

"Amber, no! Think of the…" Daryl says, Amber resting her hand on her swollen stomach and thinking of her's and Daryl's son.

"Merle…" Amber says, Merle nodding and leaving.

Merle knew what he had to do… how to end this. Sneaking into the hospital and switching his bayonet for a prosthetic arm, Merle also switched into some doctor's scrubs, a white doctor's coat, latex gloves, doctor's hat and mask before walking into Trevor's room and grabbing the fallen pillow.

Trevor opened his eyes… and they widened when he saw Merle press the pillow onto him, Trevor struggling as best as he could before he flatlined.

Merle switched the machine off after dropping the pillow and left, reaching the Klebitz townhouse. Carly opened the door and let Merle in, quietly closing it.

"Sachi's asleep." Carly whispers, seeing that Merle was wearing a prosthetic arm in place of his bayonet and had stolen another outfit after ditching the doctor's outfit. "What did you do?" She whispers.

"Trevor was still alive, I took care of it. Probably a good thing I did it and not Amber." Merle says.

Carly blinked a few times before sitting down, Merle knowing that she was numb to Trevor being gone and sat down next to her.

"He was never gonna leave us alone… the truce he claimed he wanted, it was just a way to get us to lower our guard." Carly says, Merle pulling her into his arms and the two hugging.

A while later, Sachi had woken up and Carly prepared a bottle of formula and picked Sachi up into her arms, feeding her. When Sachi smiled slightly, Carly began to sing.

"She calls out to the man on the street… sir, can you help me? It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep… is there somewhere you can tell me? He walks on, doesn't look back… he pretends he can't hear her… starts to whistle as he crosses the street. Seems embarrassed to be there. Oh… think twice, it's just another day for you and me in paradise. Oh… think twice, it's just another day for you… you and me in paradise…" Carly sang, Johnny walking upstairs to them and kissing Sachi on her forehead before Carly set the bottle down, lightly pressed Sachi against her right shoulder and patted Sachi's back until Sachi let out a loud burp. "Good girl, yeah." She says with a slight smile as Amber walked upstairs with Judith and Rick following her.

"Hey how is she doing?" Amber asks.

"Beautifully… just finished a bottle of milk." Carly says, kissing Sachi on her forehead as Judith looked at Amber.

"Sachi's so little." Judith says.

"Yeah but she'll grow like a weed." Amber says.

"Yep. I bet the next one will be a boy, though." Rick says, Sachi babbling in agreement.

 **2 years later…**

"Sachi, you're a bit too little for the monkey bars, baby girl." Carly says as she, Johnny and Sachi met up with the others in the park, Sachi and Alexander, Amber and Daryl's son ran to each other and hugged as Carly and Amber hugged and Niko and Dash played with Ariana.

"Is he asking for a little sibling already?" Carly asks as they let go.

"Yeah he is and he wants a brother not a sister." Amber says.

"Sachi wants a little sibling too and…" Carly says, lowering her voice. "He or she will be born around May, I just found out yesterday." She whispers, her and Amber hugging.

"Congrats." Amber whispers.

Judith and Matt played with each other as K8lynn and Rick watched from a distance, the two holding hands.

"Such beautiful little ones, aren't they?" K8lynn says before the two kiss, Matt and Judith running to them and Matt climbing up on his adoptive father.

"Dada!" Matt says, him and Rick hugging.

Carly, Sachi and Johnny looked up at the sky, Johnny resting his hand on Carly's stomach.

"Perfect little family… with one more on the way." Carly says, the two kissing as Judith ran over to them and hugged Carly. "Hey, baby girl." She says, kissing Judith on her forehead as Glenn and Maggie played with Aiden.

"Did you imagine this kind of life… when we got back together?" Daryl asks as he held Amber in his arms.

"To tell you the truth I didn't think this would happen." Amber says.

"Life can be kind of crazy… but with Alexander, Sachi, Judith, Aiden, Matt, Ariana… it's worth the craziness. And the new Klebitz baby on the way, it'll definitely be worth it." Daryl says, him and Amber kissing.

"I never thought that the world could go back to normal after the shit hit the fan." Amber says.

"No bad words, Mama!" Alexander says, his brown hair from Daryl and blue eyes from Amber as she picked him up in her arms.

"You just got told off by our 2 year old son." Daryl says.

"Don't push your luck with me." Amber says.

"Yeah, Daddy!" Alexander says, Daryl lightly ruffling Alexander's hair.

"Now you are the one that's being told off." Amber says.

Carly, Johnny and Sachi smiled, all three watching the family they love like their own… but Sachi could see some sadness in her mother's eyes and got curious.

"Mama, you okay?" Sachi asks.

"Mama's okay, baby girl… just reminiscing." Carly says, kissing Sachi on her forehead.

She would tell Sachi about Trevor when Sachi was older… but right now, she wanted to enjoy Sachi's childhood while it lasts.


End file.
